piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Idea for Ride characters
After 8 years of the existence of the POTC films, only 2 characters, besides the Prison Dog, have made it from the ride to the film franchise(even in Wedlocked): Auctioneer and Old Bill. Now, both characters' film plots are different from that of the ride. For example, Old Bill was in Puerto Dorado in the ride and ends up in the Captain's Daughter in ''On Stranger Tides. I personally haven't seen Wedlocked yet, but I can tell Auctioneer's plot is different, while keeping the "Auction" scene from the ride. Considering this, I propose to give these two character this "accuracy dispute" template, which would be named RideCharacter: ---- "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew. We'll sing it all the time!" This article covers material from the original POTC ride. Therefore, the factual accuracy of this article or section is disputed. }|The dispute is about: }.|}} Please see this article's talk page to discuss possible changes. Usage ---- This would be used for anything that appeared in the ride...though I think it may only work for those 2 characters plus any characters who appear in any future POTC material. The only exceptions to this template would be: *'Characters that first appeared in the films' - obviously Jack, Barbossa, Davy Jones and Blackbeard because their stories are 100% different than those of the ride in which they appear. *'Prison Dog' - well, unlike the Auctioneer and Old Bill, the dog had more plots than they did. Auctioneer and Old Bill, I assume, did the same things they did in the ride. The dog, aside from his role in the ride(holding the keys in front of prisoners), was made chief of the Pelegostos and ended up at Shipwreck Cove with Teague. So he has his own large story arc compared to the Old Bill and the Auctioneer, as far as I know. I'm not sure if we need it for locations or any other Ride-related stuff, but I know it is for these 2 guys. So, what do you all think? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea (about the template), though the story from the ride doesn't need to contradict the story from the films.--Black Caesar 10:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course not. It's mainly for factual purposes...as there are those who are more ride-oriented compared to the films and would have utterly deceptive twaddle-speak of the matter. ::The real trouble is figuring which articles need this template. I know Old Bill and Auctioneer need it, but I don't know if everyone of the other characters and such from the ride need it or not. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm for putting the template in the Auctioner and Old Bill articles. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, as there are no disagreements at this point, the template will be made. Thank ye, gentlemen. Though I'm curious, does the ride itself need the template? It doesn't follow any of the POTC film/book storylines, but we can't consider it non-canon either. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC)